Death's Diary
by idioticwrites
Summary: Death The Kid finds his father's diary in his library and ends up opening a book into the dark world of the grim reaper, so now Kid has to find a way out using his reaper powers and going through the grim reapers past. But along the way, he makes some shocking discoveries about his father, him, and his unknown mother.
1. Into the book

Here he was, Death The Kid, reading a book, a book that was unsymmetrical in every way possible. Twilight.

"Damn this book!" he threw it against the wall.

Why had Liz suggested this book? Maybe she wanted to annoy him with how the words weren't even on each side? Yeah, that may be something Liz would do, their relationship was a brother sister one most of the time. Kid got up and looked for another book, his whole house was almost always filled with them. Especially the library, which had about a million. He looked through every book but still couldn't find one he hadn't read.

"My, I never knew I read that much." he said, somewhat pleased about this, because it was like an accomplishment.

Though he was disappointed because now there wasn't any books to read. He began to walk out, but then tripped on something, he looked down to see, well a book, but not one he'd seen before.

"What is this?" he searched for a title and found it.

**_Death's_****_diary _**

**__**Did this belong to his father? Where had it come from? Kid wondered why had he never seen this book before.

"Hm, should I ask my father?" Kid asked himself, but he would surely take away the book.

"Or I could read it first, then return it?" he said again.

Of course he was just too curious, so he opened the book, but then suddenly he got sucked into the pages. Kid was now gone from the real world and now in his father's diary.


	2. Shinigami's birth

Kid felt like he was going through a tube of some sort, he had just been sucked into his father's diary, he had no idea that it was also a portal, but to where exactly? He shut his eyes tight because this felling of being unsymmetrical made him sick. But finally it stopped, he opened his eyes to a place he recognized some what, his father's office? Well it didn't seem like it because someone else was in his place, and he didn't look like the Shinigami. This man looked very old and was dressed in gold clothing, he was facing the mirror and talking to some one, or some people.

"Death council, I think it's time for plan B." the man said in a weak tone.

"No! We can't risk that!" the people in the mirror said.

"Well sadly I can't live forever, and neither can my miester." the man said.

What was he talking about? Was there no such thing as the Grim Reaper in this dimension?

"Council, I am only human, and I cannot collect all these souls by myself. I am the only soul eater there is, I can't see why you can't make more!" the man said, then he got up "Some one or something needs to be put in charge of who takes what souls, and the evil souls as well."

"Well we can't do that, this plan can be too powerful!"

"Then we'll just have to try it, won't we?" he said.

Then he reached into his chest like he didn't even have one and pulled out a dark orb that then turned into a figure, and this was some one Kid knew, it was his father. The old man coughed up some blood, it must have taken his whole body to release that.

"You will be know as Shinigami, or the Grim Reaper, you will collect souls and give them back to the innocent ones. Now I made you out of my very own soul, power, heart, and bravery, which means you shall obey these every words I spoke of." the man said even weaker.

"Yes, Shinigami understands, now I must take your soul." the reaper said.

Kid then watched as his father toke the soul of the old man because he was dying, once his soul was taken he turned to the mirror.

"My master has ordered me to do his past bidding, I will need more soul eaters and miesters due to this order, is that understandable?" death said to them.

They all nodded in agreement then disappeared, what was going on? Kid got up from where he was standing.

"Father, what is this place?" he asked, but death didn't answer, could he even hear him?

Kid walked over to what his father was doing at the desk in front of him, he was looking at a blank book. Shinigami then toke the book and engraved the words "Death's Diary" on the front cover, then he toke his hand and passed it over the pages, he was creating a time portal to make it so when you opened the book you could enter the past that had been written in the diary. Kid then understood, he was in his father's past.

"Take the book, it will guide you." Death said, he was probably speaking to the one that opened the book, which was Kid.

He then set the book down and walked out of the room, Kid then looked through the book's pages. They were filled with just titles, no entries, that would mean in order to get out of this dimension, Kid would have to travel through his father's dairy. Kid then opened the book and read the title out loud.

"The day I met her." Kid said, but then he vanished and went back into the time portal.

Maybe there was a reason Kid found this book, maybe it was because he needed to find something out he didn't know, whatever it was, Kid was determined to find out.


	3. Majo (Witch)

The swirling was happening again, Kid held the book tight because he was afraid he would drop it if he didn't. Finally it stopped, and he felt himself drop hard to the ground, he got up an looked around, he was in Death City? But why?

"Get back here witch!" someone was yelling.

He hid behind a wall even though they couldn't see him, he saw someone that he had heard of but never seen before, it was, just a prediction, Maka's mother. And she was running with a scythe, Spirit was in her arms and they were running toward another person, who was a witch.

"Don't kill this one, death wants this witch alive!" Spirit said.

Kami understood that, but she toke swings at the witch anyway. But Kid didn't care about those two, he wanted to know who they were after, I could be Medusa. But when he ran close to see her, his jaw dropped wide opened, not only was she perfectly symmetrical, but she also had a familiar look about her.

"The reaper will not have me today!" the witch laughed as she kept running.

This witch had black and white striped hair, she wore a baggy shorts with a black tank top, she also wore a black bandanna in her hair, she also had on black gloves that had holes for the finger, and had creepy yellow eyes, just like Kid's. He was really confused at this point, was this witch possibly related to him in some way? Then Kami and Spirit caught up and she was blocked by a wall.

"Give it up witch!" Kami yelled at her.

"The name's Majo!" the witch called (Majo means witch in Japanese though)

"Okay 'Majo' it's time for you to meet death!"

"NEVER!"

Majo's gloves then released blades and she started to attack, luckily Kami almost missed all of the hits, but her arm got scratched.

"Kami, are you okay?" Spirit asked her.

"It's on you witch!" she screamed and toke some swings at Majo.

But she dodged all of them, then Majo pulled out two grenades and threw them at Kami and Spirit, but they also dodged and jumped on top of the witch.

"Time to go then!" Kami said, Spirit turned to his human form and roped up the witch.

They both walked up to a window along with the tied up Majo.

"42-42-564." Kami said as she wrote it down on the window.

Then Spirit picked up Majo and threw her into the window, which sent her to death, Kid also jumped in too.

* * *

Majo rolled around on the floor for a second once she was in death's office, then she toke out a hidden knife and cut herself out of the ropes, but the time she got up, Shinigami was already there.

"Very skilled you are Miss Majo, very skilled in deed." he said clapping his hands together.

"What do you want from me?!"

"I believe you have something of mine."

"Yours! This belongs to me, fair and square!"

"Look can't I just have it back, please?"

Majo rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket and pulled out an unusual object that Kid recognized. The skull rings he wore on his fingers.

"So you're stealing my jewelry now?"

"No, it was the only way to make me look more fashionable."

Death toke the rings and looked at them, then he turned back to Majo.

"I need your help."

"What? You need help? From a witch?"

"Well it seems as though you are the best witch there is."

"All right I'm listening."

"There is a war starting between the death council and myself, they don't want to have anymore soul eaters, they want to get rid of the idea of collecting souls and giving them back to the innocents."

"So what are you saying?"

"They don't want me, soul eaters, and miesters to exist anymore, they want to make it so everyone will live forever."

"Well why would I help you? I've always got those soul eaters trying to eat me!"

"They will stop if you will join us, so what do you say?" he toke a death mask from his pocket "Are we partners?"

Majo looked at the mask then she touched it and the skull was imprinted on her bandanna.

"I'm in." she said, then she put the rings back on.

They both shoke hands.

"Death Dimension." Kid said and he was on to the next entry.


	4. Death Dimension

Kid was spinning again, he was used to it by now, but it was still hard to resist the urge to barf. He was expecting to just drop lightly but he actually fell hard to the ground. He got up and dusted himself off, where was he? This was not even a past or present this was like a hell of some type.

"Where am I?" was all he could say.

He checked the book entry again, it said 'idea' under it. What did that even mean? He had to think for a second, was it possible that his father not only used this to write down his past, but to also put down imaginary dimensions as well? Well, this was not going to be a good day for Kid then. Suddenly a monster flew over his head.

"Death dimension, nice job dad. But seriously, how do I get out of here?!" he said looking for some source of hope.

He began to walk around a little to see what he could do to get out of this place, then a page flew by.

"If you want to get out, you will take the page." a voice said.

Kid listened to it and followed the paper, maybe it was the next entry. He had to run to catch up to it, but finally it landed, sadly under some one's foot.

"You dare challenge me?" the thing said, it was like some sort of red devil thing.

"I just need that page." Kid said pointing under the devil's foot.

"Well you'll have to battle to have it!" he picked up the page and put it in his pocket.

"You dare challenge the grim reaper's son?!"

"Yes! Now we battle!"

The devil pulled out a giant fork, this truly was hell. Kid tried to get out his guns, but then he realized Patty and Liz didn't come with him. So it seemed he would have to use another source, maybe his reaper magic? Well he had never used it on his own before, but now was a better time than ever to try.

"Fine!" Kid snapped his fingers, his cloak appeared on him.

The devil charged toward him, but Kid transported before he could hit.

"Disappearing tricks eh?" the devil said.

Kid then started aiming some dark orbs at his opponent, the lucky devil dodged them. But Kid then tired another trick of his.

"The eight ball!" he drew a circle with his finger and but an 8 in the middle, then shot it.

This time he didn't miss, the devil fell and was defeated. Kid then picked through his pocket and grabbed out the next entry.

"Teaming with a witch!" he said and he disappeared into the next chapter.


	5. Majo's mother

Again with the swirling feeling, going into another past of his father's. Kid felt himself slowly hit the ground, though no one was in site, he slipped the book in his pocket and went in search of Majo or his father.

"Where is everyone?" he said, but what he found was not what he wanted.

He began to run as fast as he could before he could get blown up, even though nothing would happen anyway. He ducked and covered as the bomb blew up, then he heard a laughing in the distance, he recognized Majo's voice.

"Did you see that? That was one hell of a blow!" she laughed as she walked toward the explosion along with Shinigami.

"Yeah that will blow up in their faces!" he said laughing as well.

His father looked much younger right now, and a lot creepier. Majo looked just about his age, they both looked like they were 17 at the most.

"Lets just hope the plan works." Majo picked up the left over gun powder and put it in a tiny bag.

"Hope is a big thing." he said cleaning up bits and pieces.

"You know I've been wanting to tell you something for uh long time... I-" he was interrupted.

"Well I got to go." Majo began to run away.

"Wait uh Majo!"

She was running to a grave yard for some reason, Shinigami followed her. Luckily she didn't see him spying.

"Oh mother." she got down in front of a grave.

"It's gotten really hard lately, ugh it's too much for me sometimes." she put her head down to the grave.

"Why did this happen to us? Why did you die? Why did father leave? Why did I turn cold and heartless? Why have I teamed up with Shinigami? Why? Why- did I fall in love?"

Kid was realizing it now, but was it really? She got up and started throwing stones.

"Why did you do this?! Why do I have to be in love?! Why can't I just be alone forever?! Why can't my heart just stop beating?! Why?!"

She started beating her fists into the ground, making the whole world shake, she was very angry for some reason.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" she screamed, but suddenly she stopped.

She got up and kicked a rock into bits of dust, then she stood numb as the tears came flooding from her eyes. She then fell to the ground and began to cry, when she was finally silent she stopped and rubbed her mother's tombstone.

"Why am I in love? With- with Shinigami." she whispered.

Kid then saw his father appear out of the bushes, Majo got up and dusted herself off. She dried her tears immediately.

"Sir! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You really love me?"

"NO! I uh-"

He came up and kissed her, it was weird for Kid to see his dad kiss someone because he had never done it. But then he slowly backed away, looking very embarrassed, Majo stood still with her eyes wide.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I just couldn't uh well resist." he said.

"You? You love me too?"

"Well, I guess I mean ever since I first laid eyes on you I just... Well I fell for you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"A lord death is not supposed to fall in love, because it could put everyone in danger. The whole cycle of death."

He came closer and hugged her.

"Then we'll just keep it our little secret."

She smiled and they kissed again, Kid then fled to the next chapter.


	6. Monster's Cave

Now where was he going? He wondered to himself, there was a lot of spinning going on for some reason. He tried not to think of how unsymmetrical his position was. Then it finally stopped, and he landed in a deep dark cave, he decided to take a look around. This place reminded him somewhat of the cave him and Black Star went through to find Excalibur, he was hoping that Excalibur was definitely not at the end of this cave though.

As he walked through this quiet dark cave, he looked up to see there was a light up ahead. He quickly ran towards it but then realized that it was a mistake to come here, due to the fact there was a giant monster sleeping.

"Oh my-" the monster yawned and he covered his mouth.

He examined the monster carefully to see if he was hiding any pages, suddenly he saw it. But the sad thing was, it was stuck in between the monster's teeth. Kid was really pissed off at this point, all he was trying to do was get the hell out of here, but he decided to come up with a plan to get to the paper.

He carefully walked towards the monster hoping that his scent and sound wouldn't wake it. He slithered his arm closely to the monster's jaw, ready to take the chapter out of its mouth. Finally it slipped out and Kid shoved it into the book, but for some reason he wasn't going to the next chapter. Totally forgetting about the monster behind him, he tried opening and closing the book several times.

"Come on come on!" suddenly something was shadowing behind him, his eyes wide in fear, and a terrified look about him. Now would be a good time to run.

And he didn't hesitate, but he wasn't the only one running, the monster really wanted Kid did apparently. He kept running until he found a bright light which he thought was probably the exit, but for some reason, there seemed to be an invisible wall. Did this mean that he was going to have to finish off this beast?

"Well, you are pretty unsymmetrical." he turned back to the monster and threw his cloak over him.

His first decision was to use orbs, but those didn't seem to be working, he had to dodge several bites coming toward him. Finally the monster managed to scratch him, he decided it was time for plan B. But what was plan B? He was doomed at this moment, not even his last power strike could kill this monster. Suddenly a white gleaming sword appeared in his hands, there was really no time to wonder how it had appeared, so he went for a strike.

And he didn't miss, he managed to give a severe wound to the beast. It howled in pain, but it wasn't finished yet, he went for another bite attack. Kid dodged again and went for another slice, he put another wound on the monster's other side. The monster was now down, two wounds on each of his sides, and now it was time to finish him up. Kid went for a strike for the middle of the head, cutting it opened and spilling blood everywhere, the monster was now defeated.

"Now you are symmetrical." he said to the know dead monster, suddenly the light grew brighter at the exit.

Kid swung the sword over his back and went into the light.

"Next chapter," he said as he entered "Here I come."


	7. Death of Her

Kid finally stopped spinning, once again he was in the next chapter, but this seemed so strange. This wasn't Death City, and it wasn't another death dimension, it seemed like a war zone. The sound of shooting reached his ears, he knew now was a good time to run, but where? Where was Majo? Where was the Reaper? Suddenly he saw a soul flying around, he was going to catch it, but he couldn't do that because in this world or diary, he didn't exist.

"Get back here you son of a bitch!" Majo was chasing after the soul, she was running at a top speed with two grenades in her hands.

She threw them and the soul was immediately gone.

"Your soul belongs now to the great Shinigami!" Oh that's right, they were dating now weren't they?

"Nice job Majo." The reaper came and kissed her cheek, but she pushed him away.

"No time for this lovey dovey stuff! We have to-" She was interrupted by her getting stabbed with a sword.

It's as if time started slowing down, as if there was a dramatization in her death. The blade was forced into her back and blood spit out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide and she had a surprised expression on her face. Shinigami stood for a second and watched as this happened, he look terrified. The sword was taken from her back and her body slowly fell to the ground. The first thing the reaper did was kill the person who had killed Majo, using an orb to eliminate him. And then he got down on the ground and looked into her eyes.

"M-Majo..." He looked sad, now the booming stopped, there was no sound, only their voices.

"I-I shoulda payed more attention..." She laughed weakly with blood flowing from her mouth, she had this tired look on her face, it seemed as though she was going to die.

"No! P-please don't die!" He said, a tear came down from his mask. "Please I love you!"

"T-take it..." She said looking deeply into his eyes if he even had any. "Take m-my soul..."

"N-no I won't do that!"

"Y-yes you will... And this..."

Then she reached into her stomach wound and pulled out a small soul that almost looked like Kid's.

The thought had finally reached him. That wasn't Majo's soul. It was his.

"T-this is your son..." She said even weaker than before. "I'm s-sorry I didn't tell you..." Tears fled from her eyes.

"I-it's alright Majo..." He watched as she hugged the soul, like it was something.

"T-take good care of him..." She coughed more blood, "I want him to b-be just like you... S-Shinigami... N-name him Death as well... D-Death the Kid..."

Shinigami toke the soul and held it close to his heart, if he had one.

"I will Majo, I will keep him forever..."

"You will keep me as well..." She smiled at him, "T-take me..."

Kid watched as his father toke Majo's soul from within her. Unsymmetrical tears came down his scared face, right now he was witnessing his mother's death. She gave him one last smile and then shut her eyes to die. Shinigami looked at her sadly and put his head down for a mourning moment. He then looked at the two souls.

Majo's was purple with the three lines that Kid had in his hair, while the one that was supposed to be Kid's had no lines at all, he knew what was going to happen next. The reaper removed the three lines from Majo's soul and placed them on Kid's.

"From now on, you'll be known as Death the Kid, son of Majo the Great Death Witch and Shinigami..." He dug a hole as if he were going to plant something, which he was going to do.

He placed Kid's soul in the hole and then did something that would be kind of gross in Kid's opinion, Shinigami took out the eyeball of the now dead Majo's eye socket and placed in the hole, then toke the rings from her cold fingers.

"Some gifts from your mother... Her eyes, lines, and rings..."

Then Shinigami reached into his chest and pulled out a heart, a black heart.

"A gift from me... My powers..." He placed the heart in the hole and placed the dirt onto it, "I now ask you to rise my son..."

Majo's body slowly disappeared and the ground started to shake. What was happening? What did this reaper do? Then it all stopped, Shinigami got his hands back into the dirt where the hole was a pulled out a baby, and not just any baby, it was Kid. Suddenly a hand pulled Kid from behind, he was taken aback. But back to where?


End file.
